


藏红花之毒（Aphrodesia）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Out of Control, Sex Pollen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 克拉克不能吃藏红花





	藏红花之毒（Aphrodesia）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aphrodesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156210) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



克拉克看着一排排的玉米植株呼啸而过，在傍晚最后的奇妙的光线下，它们看起来与其说是绿，不如说是灰色的。他无法自控地想着 “ 这一切都是完美的 ” 。一次大都会之旅。为他的科学作业做调查。在一个星期天，尽管他的父母仍把这一天算作是上学。和莱克斯在一起，后者自称在大都会有业务要处理，然后将一整天的日程都清空，陪他在自然博物馆里度过。紧接着一起共进晚餐。然后现在，在回家的路上，自上而下，他们前方的道路就像无尽的自由，法拉利跑车呼啸着诉说全部所有的奢侈。

 

完美。

 

然而有一些事情出了差错，尽管克拉克完全不知道是哪里出错了。他知道自己没有发烧。他从来不发烧的。至少，他从三年级开始就没有再发过烧了。但是他很热。神啊。太热了。

在他身边，莱克斯似乎完全没有意识到有什么不对。他看着路上的交通，一边用手指跟着汽车音响上播放的 CD 打节拍，比克拉克在这几个星期内看到得他都要放松得多。显然印度尼西亚的食物让莱克斯心满意足，而在克拉克身上尽相反。

 

这家餐厅是莱克斯的注意，那是当然的 —— 这是他持续不断试图拓宽克拉克的文化视野的最新努力。从外面看，这餐厅毫不起眼，但是在里面，它宁静且通风，堆满了精美的彩绘家具，克拉克从未见过这样的东西，这让他感觉他们已经远远地旅行到了大都会外的别的地方。一个娇小玲珑的女主人将他们带到一个桌子前，而莱克斯看起来近乎安详。这让克拉克觉得哪怕他最后没有喜欢上这里的食物，这整个体验都是值得的。

莱克斯点单，而克拉克得到了一个关于香料贸易如何帮助发展世界经济和传播文明，以及为其他人类文明的进步作出重大贡献的小讲座。当食物被端上来的时候，它们闻起来像鲜花，他能认出来的是米饭，尽管它是鲜黄色的。这不是你在 Smallville 小镇可以常看到的东西。

“ 藏红花。 ” 莱克斯说， “ 一种罕见的番红花品种的雄蕊，世界上最昂贵的香料。在这里他们只用最好的。不是那种他们有胆扔给寻常杂货店次等品。来吧。尝一尝。 ”

于是克拉克就吃了。米饭并不热。但它却让他的嘴巴有些嗡嗡作响。紧接着他开始感到浑身刺痛。这感觉，呃 —— 令人震惊。当他问起时，莱克斯却似乎感到困惑了。

“ 有时候人们觉得它有点苦。你也会听到人将这味道描述成像海一样。这是言语很难描述的一种味道。 ” 莱克斯皱起眉， “ 但是如果你不喜欢的话，我们可以 ——”

“ 不。不。我只是 —— 这很有意思。 ”

“ 那这是好事啰？ ” 莱克斯露出困惑地微笑。

所以当然了，克拉克将碗里的所有都吃了个一干二净，只为了证明他不是一个无法尝试新鲜事物的无望的乡下人。

 

在当时这似乎是一个好主意，但是现在那刺痛已经转化成了悸动。他能听到自己的血液在耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他的心脏好似已经变成了一个失控的机器，只一个劲儿在那里打气，打气，疯狂地，直到爆炸。这想法让他头晕目眩，惊慌不已。因为也就他那怪异的外星人运气，才会在乘坐莱克斯的超速保时捷时毫发无伤，但却败在民族美食的脚下。

他烧得厉害。汗水开始沿着他的后背流下来。而几英寸以外，莱克斯看起来如此凉爽 —— 像是你在炎炎夏日乞求的空调，冰茶，以及微风。

“ 克拉克。 ” 莱克斯现在注意到了他，他皱着眉来， “ 你还好吗？ ”

克拉克只会眨眼。

“ 上帝，你看起来了目光呆滞。你想不想让我 ——”

莱克斯是那么凉爽，而克拉克是那么的炙热。突然之间，他理解了 —— 原始状态的和对立面 —— 是的老天，没错，吸引力。

“ 停车。 ” 他说。

然后抓住了方向盘。

莱克斯的呼喊在他的耳边爆炸。法拉利猛地刹车，震颤，然后开始旋转，有那么相当长的几秒毫无尊严，之后终于踉踉跄跄在路边的砂砾地上停下。

“ 操！ ” 莱克斯诅咒道，他的脸比平时白了几个色调， “ 你没事吧，克拉克？刚那他妈是什么意思？路上有东西吗？ ”

但是一切都太过，太过了，太亮太响。金光闪闪。似乎是无处不在，困在这已经成为了不切实际的地狱般的克拉克的身体里。在空气里漂浮。从莱克斯的身上像浪潮一样剥落。

克拉克抓住他的胳膊，将他从车里拖了出来。

“ 克拉克！怎么了？发生了什么？ ”

他不回答，因为他不知道。他只急着将莱克斯拽进玉米地。

“ 那里有什么？ ” 莱克斯要求道， “ 如果我们要去调查一些新的突变现象来证明 Smallville 不是美国的心脏地带，我们至少应该去拿个手电筒？ ”

克拉克几乎已经完全不能理解他在说什么了。深厚肥沃的土壤以及肥料尖锐的化学味攻击让他晕头转向。玉米秸秆地沙沙声，昆虫柔和地嗡嗡声，每一点感官刺激，无论多么轻微，都像是爱抚一样，像是燃烧在他皮肤上的火焰。这让他想做一些事。

将莱克斯推倒在地似乎是一个很好的开始。

“ 克拉克？ ” 莱克斯抬头瞪着他，表情震惊，他的脸上开始露出警觉的神色。

但是克拉克没有 —— 不能 —— 在乎。到处都是金色的热气，而莱克斯那么凉爽，他苍白的肌肤在昏暗的光线下几乎在发光。克拉克向他迈了一步。太热了。他开始脱衣服，满不在乎，将它们撕开来，摆脱他炙热的皮肤上的任何东西。

“不，克拉克。我们需要谈谈。”莱克斯在泥土里急急向后缩，“这是一个糟糕的主意，原因有很多。 我们必须——”

克拉克解开了他的裤链，掏出了他胀得发痛的阴茎。

“ 克拉克！ ”

在莱克斯挣扎爬起来之前，克拉克已经扑了上去。在他的气力下，莱克斯的衣服像纸一样被撕碎，然后在他的手中就只剩下肌肤了。

“ 克拉克。克拉克。你必须停下来。 ”

但是他不能。他不会。他一直以来都想触碰莱克斯，现在他让他的手在莱克斯身上肆意游走。他的身体内部在沸腾，而皮肤与皮肤那令人目眩神迷的接触将热量蜕变成了令人难以想象的愉悦。

“ 不论发生了什么，我可以帮你。让我帮你，克拉克。 ”

他不想要帮助。他只想要莱克斯。想要感受他，拥有他。让莱克斯也感受到这一点。只是莱克斯不愿意合作。莱克斯翻过来，压低了身子，固执地将自己压在地上。克拉克急切地想要爱扶他，不断向他性器伸出手去，但是莱克斯拒绝转身，在克拉克想要向他的身下伸手过去的时候时死命挣扎。

尽管如此，其他的办法还是有的。而莱克斯的背部完全就属于他了，光滑且弧度优雅，比任何东西都更有美的权利。克拉克的舌头滑过一个肩胛骨。他震惊地意识到那划开安静的田园的动物般的嚎叫是他自己的声音。抚摸莱克斯感觉是那么，那么的好，但是品尝他，上帝呀，那是更美妙了。他如一个瘾君子，亲吻着，舔弄着，嘴唇一路滑下莱克斯的脊椎。

“ 克拉克！ ”

莱克斯继续挣扎，但是克拉克可以感到他的双腿在颤抖，他的背部随之耸动，他的呼吸凌乱不堪。这让他明白了莱克斯不想让他知道的事情，这让他更加坚定了。他专注舔弄莱克斯背部下方的凹陷，他爱着它优雅地流淌入莱克斯柔美的臀瓣中的样子，于是他跟着它，就好像世上没有比这更自然的事情了，柔软的肌肤，紧致的肌肉，在他的手指下，舌尖上。

莱克斯喘息着。他的身体抽搐，紧接着他的挣扎变得较真起来，就好像他的生命仰赖于它。

“ 克拉克，操你的！停下来。 ”

这实在是太容易了，压住他并用舌头舔弄那黑暗甜美的股沟。

“ 克拉克！ ”

这是个半心半意的抗议，哪怕是克拉克混乱的大脑也能听得出来。他想要更多，什么也不能阻止他。

“ 哦，神啊。神啊。 ”

莱克斯呻吟着，好像这呻吟是从他身体里被撕扯出来的，好像这呻吟的声音背叛了他。但他无法阻止自己不将臀部压向地上，然后再抬起来索取更多。克拉克满足他，把所有都给他，不仅仅是他的舌头，还有他的手指。莱克斯大声呻吟。他柔弱无骨，颤抖着，完美地被打开了。是克拉克做到了这一点，这让他想要更多。还要更多。

他退开一点，莱克斯发出一声绝望地呻吟。克拉克在他身后跪下来。当他滚热的，胀痛的性器擦过莱克斯光滑的臀瓣，他感觉到震颤碾过他的身体。莱克斯握紧了拳头，但是克拉克一点没有注意到。他将莱克斯的臀部紧紧抓在手里，然后将他的勃起朝着穴口推过去。

“ 克拉克，停下。停下！求你了（ please ）。 ”

是那乞求让他突然警醒了。并不是莱克斯从来不说请字。莱克斯说。对他的仆人们，在 Talon 点咖啡的时候，甚至是对克拉克的母亲，为自己的派对向她买白色的郁金香或者是朝鲜蓟的时候。但是他的口气从来不和别人说这个字的口气一样，好像这是个有魔法的词，好像他要是不说请字，他就有可能得不到他想要的东西似的，虽然事实与此正好相反。

然而现在他的声音听上去却不是这样的。而这从根本上是完全错误的。因为克拉克知道这个词的意思。莱克斯害怕了。这比世上任何其他事都更要让他不寒而栗。

“ 哦，老天啊。 ”

克拉克放开他。当他的眼睛再次聚焦时，他看到的第一件东西就是伤痕，这让他觉得他要病了，应该病了，病得厉害。然而他的身体不是这样运作的。

莱克斯转过来一点，但是还没有放下警惕。他的嘴唇在他被要咬过的地方上有血。他的腹部上沾满了前液和泥土。而所有克拉克能想到的是，他将莱克斯弄脏了。这从根本上使他感到恐惧。

莱克斯紧盯着他，口气不知该是谨慎还是担忧。 “ 克拉克？ ”

那欲望并没有消失，只是停在湾口。但是克拉克不相信自己了。他甚至没理会整理一下衣服，就在一跃而起后跑起来，不是跑得尽全力得快，至少不是在一开始，因为他在这天里已经献上一场足够怪诞的表演了。

在一段很长的，令他感到疼痛的时间里，他都能听见莱克斯在大喊。 “ 克拉克！ ”

当他终于可以展开超级速度跑起来，将自己与那个听上去太像被背叛了的声音之间加上真正的距离时，他感到深深地解脱。

 

 

-

到家后，克拉克得以悄悄溜回屋里。他的父母知道他会晚回来，于是就也没费心等他。他感激于某种更神的力量，让他免于父母善意的提问和担忧的表情。他回到房间，倒在床上，甚至懒得去管他那凌乱散碎的衣服。他在被单上辗转反侧，躁动不已，烧得发烫，香料和那深深的羞愧感在他的血液中燃烧着。

清早起来的时候，他感到呆滞并且浑身疼痛，他的第一次宿醉，从各种程度来说都非常外星了。他的母亲在早餐桌的另一头担忧地看着他。

“ 难道你和莱克斯玩得不好吗？ ” 她问，微微皱着眉头。

“ 还行。很好。 ” 他无精打采地说。

他把勺子戳进麦片粥里，看水果圈沉浮在乳白色的涟漪里，如同微型的，色彩艳丽的救生圈。

“ 你感觉还好吗？ ” 她问。

“ 好着呢。 ” 他叹气。 “ 我得走了。我要迟到了。 ”

他将碗放在水槽里。他的母亲一路追着他到门口，如同一只母鹰。

上学没有任何进展。他没法集中注意力，哪怕只是静坐着，把脑袋放空不去听老师在上面讲什么，也感觉像是一种折磨。所有的一切都是那么沉闷，那么遥远，和与莱克斯在一起的时候完全不同。和莱克斯在一起的时候，所有的感官感受都太过明亮，并且令人难以忍受的尖锐。他从一节课吃力地跋涉到另一节课，感觉自己的皮肤上贴着一个霓虹的标签，它无穷尽地，不停地重复闪烁着令他痛苦的 “ 背叛者 ” 三个字。

日子一点点过去。通过远离 Talon 以及 Smallville 的其他主要道路来完全规避莱克斯看上去全无必要。他没有办法战胜的是自己的记忆力。那夜在玉米地里发生的事情，羞愧和别的更加令他难堪的后续症状如同皮肤上的起水泡一样。

想着那天发生的事，然后不自觉地硬起来这样的事情是一点都不正确的，但是他的身体已经变成了一汪他完全无法控制的热沼泽。深夜躺在床上，所有的记忆都飞速奔回来，莱克斯的样子，荒淫又美丽，他的感受，像是克拉克这双做农活的手根本没有资格趣触碰的某种极致精美的东西。他甚至在脑袋里回味那 —— 不管你怎么称呼那个 —— 他对莱克斯做的事情，一些他从没想象过想要的东西，但那是如此的亲密，如此的 —— 啊，热辣。

他一点都不为自己感到自豪，但是他没有办法停止。他回想着然后记起一切，同时自慰。只有当他快要射的时候，才会被某些良知的碎片突然打破幻想，那莱克斯在他身下挣扎的记忆，莱克斯窒息般的喘息，那声令人惊异的 “ 求你了！ ” 尽管内心内疚，他依然每次都能高潮，每一次 —— 说到底，他是个十六岁的男孩子 —— 但每次都伴随着相当猛烈想要呕吐的冲动。

最终，除却克拉克所有隐秘的计划，他还是撞见了莱克斯。 Smallville 这小镇唯一的特点就是，呃，小。克拉克怪他的母亲，尽管这责怪毫无道理，他母亲让他从学校回家的路上去面包店买些肉桂卷。他试图让这一切行云流水，但是就在他把面包夹到胳膊下，正准备溜出门的时候，莱克斯走了进来。

“ 克拉克。 ”

“ 莱克斯。 ”

“ 你在躲着我。 ”

“ 我 —— 呃 ——”

他结结巴巴，面红耳赤。而莱克斯只是站在那里看着他，脸上的表情比任何时候都要难以捉摸。克拉克打心眼里感激这店里几乎是空的，没有人在看他们。他实在无法想象这会不是一出大戏。

“ 我就猜你可能会这么做。 ” 莱克斯说， “ 不然就是你会在某一天出现在城堡并杂乱无章地道歉。我不确定哪个更有可能。 ”

“ 我 —— 我很抱歉。 ”

“ 呵。 ”

一阵令人恐慌的沉默。克拉克开始冒汗了。

“ 你应该报警。 ” 他脱口而出。

然而这不是他认真思考过的答案，但是突然地，这看起来像是唯一可行的答案了。他的外星身体非常不靠谱。完全无法控制。人类不安全。就算是莱克斯也不安全。他试图压下那突然在脑里浮现的，可怕的，受 HBO 电视剧启发的监狱生活。他试图不去想在穿棕色制服的警察出现在家门口将他带走时他的父母脸上的表情。

莱克斯抬起了一根眉毛。 “ 这是你觉得我应该做的？将你交给当局？ ”

他盯着地板，然后点点头。恐惧攥紧了他的肋骨。

“ 哈，恐怕我和你的意见并不相同。克拉克，不管你是怎么想的，你没有犯罪。而我最不愿意看到的就是你被关到某个地狱般的地方去。 ”

莱克斯，像往常一样，一句话里含有太多意思。到这地步，对于这些扭曲的中心如流沙般的对话，克拉克是早应该有准备的。但不知怎地，他似乎从来没能够思考得足够快，来避免被吸进去的命运。

至少这一次，莱克斯似乎并不指望他回答。他只是观察着克拉克，带着某种冷静的好奇心，就好像他拥有这世上所有的时间一样。

“ 但是话说回来，那个晚上。 ” 他死死盯着克拉克，挑衅他会不会转开目光， “ 不是我想象中你会干出来的事。能启发我一下那到底是怎么回事吗？ ”

“ 我 —— 我不知道。老天。我真的，真的很抱歉。 ”

“ 很显然，没有抱歉到愿意告诉我真相。 ”

“ 我不能 ……” 他说，语气安详到绝望， “ 不能解释。 ”

“ 胡扯。 ”

“ 莱克斯 ——”

“ 所有其他荒诞的谎言我都能忍住不追究，但是坐在法拉利里玩 360 度大旋转，紧接着在麦田里发生一场不幸事件，你难道不认为我应该得到比 ’ 我不知道 ’  更多一点的解释吗？ ”

克拉克认识到到这地步他必须得说些什么了，但是他呆若木鸡地站在那里，盯着莱克斯袖口边缘露出来的几乎不可见的一点点淤青，与他那精致的梅子色衬衫所不相符的某种肮脏的紫色。

“ 说吧，克拉克，但不要告诉我一些赤裸裸的谎言。比如这些全部都是我想象出来的之类的废话。因为我的确有证据证明事实不是这样。 ”

克拉克的脸白了。淤伤。和 —— 其他东西。莱克斯的被撕坏了的衣服，以及他沾满泥土的小腹的画面在他的脑海里一闪而过。莱克斯仍在说话，但是克拉克无法集中注意力。他最想要做的事是将莱克斯的袖子翻上去，看看他造下的孽。但是这会涉及到触碰莱克斯，而触碰莱克斯在现在这情况下看起来并不是一件明智的事情。

“ 克拉克，你到底在不在听我说话？ ”

他用力咽了口唾沫，然而他没法将目光从那丑陋的手活上移开。莱克斯追着他的目光，然后他眯起了眼睛。

“ 行啊。 ” 他的声音低沉，充满自制力，这几乎让克拉克吓得跳起来， “ 看呗，如果这是你想要的。 ”

想要，克拉克心想，这个形容并不准确。痴迷般的强迫要精确得多。他伸手过去，小心翼翼地触摸衬衫，不碰肌肤。莱克斯的肌肉在他的手指下颤动，并不是退缩，但还是某种条件反射。尽管如此，莱克斯没有将手移开，这给了克拉克一击，让他感到一丝尖锐的刺痛感，像是莱克斯施舍他一样。

克拉克从没摸过比莱克斯的衬衫的质感还要精美的布料。他小心翼翼地将它推上去，呈现在他眼前的和他想象中的一样，蓝的色，紫的色，黑的色，他自己的手指印。这比他所有的猜想都还要让他痛苦得多 —— 莱克斯美丽的衬衫和他完美的肌肤，而克拉克用他笨手笨脚的外星人的触碰毁掉了它们。

“ 我不是故意的。 ”

“ 我知道，但这不够好。如果是除你以外的任何人对我做这样的事，我根本不会 ——” 他的下巴收紧了， “ 这是你和我坦白的唯一机会。 ”

“ 莱克斯 ——”

“ 告诉我，克拉克。我不在乎它到底是什么。只要你告诉我。给我一个理由原谅你。 ”

莱克斯凑近他。他的眼睛里闪着明亮又真诚的光。这一刻和克拉克做的梦完全吻合，是那些坏的梦，是当他知道有些可怕的事情即将要发生，而他无法阻止它。

他没有回答。莱克斯的表情消失了，以一种可怕的变化方式，变得空洞且凄凉。克拉克不想在莱克斯的脸上看到这样的表情。现在不想。永远也不想。

“ 好吧。 ” 莱克斯的口气和冰一样冷。

“ 别这样，莱克斯！ ”

“ 记着，这是你的选择。 ”

克拉克看着他离开。他试图告诉自己莱克斯不可能是认真的，这是一场对他将这事彻底搞砸了的测试，以至于自欺欺人突然之间变成了他最新的好朋友。

 

 

-

现在轮到莱克斯来和他保持距离了，这让克拉克意识到，自己的那点小伎俩是多么的业余。莱克斯回避他的方式并不是从地球上整个儿消失。考虑到他是这个镇上最主要的企业主之一，并且可能也是其最丰富多彩的居民，这真是一个特殊的成就了。

克拉克开始在上学前去 Talon 晃悠，想着也许他能看见莱克斯停在那里买清晨的一杯咖啡，但是莱克斯从来就不出现，哪怕是远远瞥见莱克斯的车开过去这样的事都没有发生过。他知道这一定是他自己的幻觉，但是似乎再也没有人在他身边提起莱克斯的名字了。有一天晚上，因为一些不切实际的想象，他一路冲到化肥厂，只为了确保它仍然还在那里。

一个星期过去了，克拉克躺在自己给自己挖的坟墓里，寝食难安。然后终于到了一个零界点，他再也无法忍受了。非常不凑巧的，这个点是在凌晨三点钟。他用手抹了一把脸，踢开被子，叹了一口气。他必须向这迫切的想法妥协了。他高速地穿衣服，然后冲出了家。如果他真有认真去违逆养父母给他立下的规矩，他的养父母将拿他毫无办法。尽管如此，现在他实在没有任何欲望去做那些好的，正直的，无可指摘的事。

 

闯入莱克斯的房子对他所想要贯彻的那些美德毫无帮助，但这是必须的。他用他的 X 射线计算出前进的道路，跨过那些古董和艺术品的雷区，精确程度几近犯罪。他静静地移动，但是当到了楼上，他却发现莱克斯醒着，坐在床上，就好像完全预料到他会在这不虔诚的时刻，不仅不请自来，还亦不通报一样。

 

“ 你来这里做什么，克拉克？ ” 在这般黑暗的空间里，莱克斯的声音听起来像是钢铁，冰冷且坚硬，如同用来锻造武器的东西， “ 终于来向我解释了？ ”

克拉克只能站在那里，哑口无言。他，愚蠢的，还没有想到这么远。他想要给莱克斯点能达成和解的东西，但是莱克斯唯一想要的东西是他唯一永远不能给的东西。他完全不知道该如何解决这个问题。

“ 我早该知道你不是来解释的。 ” 莱克斯说， “ 也许你只是想来继续完成你那天晚上想要对我做的事情？ ”

这话引起的惊慌使克拉克倒吸了一口气。意识到莱克斯在故意挑衅毫无帮助。更无帮助的是意识到莱克斯在拉到他腰间的毯子以下一定完全是裸着的。欲望和耻辱是一把刺进他胃里的双刃剑，让他怀疑他到底为什么会觉得到莱克斯这里来会是一个好主意。

“ 老天。 ” 他半脱口而出，半咽下肚里。

“ 不是吗？ ” 莱克斯的口气满是讥讽和被逗乐，但克拉克知道这是谎言， “ 好吧，那是什么？ ”

克拉克想也没想就向前走了一步，然后意识到自己在做什么，他停下了。也许这不是他应该做的，在半夜里接近莱克斯的床，就好像他们之间没有任何导致焦虑或是危险的东西。

“ 我只是 ——” 他感到他的脸变烫起来，他感激这光线让莱克斯不能清楚地看清他。

“ 怎么？ ”

“ 我想要修复我们之间的关系。 ”

“ 哼。 ” 即使在黑暗中，他也依然能感觉到莱克斯在观察他，用那疏离的，评估的目光。 “ 那你准备怎样做到这点，如果你什么也不愿意告诉我？ ”

“ 我 —— 老天。我不知道。 ”

随之而来的沉默并不是完全没有预料到的，但这并不让现状变得更容易忍受。克拉克舔了舔他的嘴唇。他口干舌燥，喉咙生疼。

“ 你就不能给我一些其他的方式吗？ ”

他的乞求在空气里回荡了漫长的，痛苦的一段时间，容莱克斯仔细考虑。然而克拉克对他熟悉到已经知道后者完全是故意的。

最终。 “ 我想我可以。 ”

克拉克的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，就好像它想要出来似的。 “ 随便什么。 ” 他说，口气无比热切。 “ 只要你开口。 ”

“ 脱下你的衣服。 ”

这是一个严苛的，卢瑟式的命令。克拉克的阴茎抽动了一下。他的手在颤抖。然而，他却感到一阵奇怪地解脱。莱克斯听起来掌控了主动权，莱克斯听起来像是莱克斯。一点也不像那些仍然在他记忆中扭动的莱克斯在那晚所发出的无助的小呻吟。

他笨拙地脱下衣服，好似失去了所有精密的运动技能。在褪下内裤前，他不得不深呼出一口气。除却更衣室外，他从来都没有在任何人面前全裸过，哪怕是那一晚和莱克斯在玉米地都没有。他一定是犹豫了比他意识到的更长的时间，因为莱克斯开始不耐烦地动了动。克拉克快速把裤子脱了，并用脚把内裤踢到一边，以防他们任何一方改变主意。

莱克斯从床上研究他。克拉克不知道在昏暗的灯光下莱克斯能看到多少。他自己只能看到事物的大概轮廓。所有微小的细节，包括莱克斯的表情，都遗落在了阴影里。在这情境下，他没有多少非人类的优势；他的 X 射线帮不上忙。于是极有可能莱克斯的眼神要比他的还要好。他几乎可以想象莱克斯训练他在黑暗中看东西的能力，就像他训练他的击剑能力一样。克拉克努力忍住不将手臂收拢起来抱住自己，以此寻求保护。他的皮肤是那么烫，他半心半意地害怕着莱克斯会在触碰他的时候被他灼伤。

 

“ 过来这里。 ”

这又是一个命令，克拉克服从了。他在床边犹豫了一下，不确定这是否被允许。但莱克斯的手腕动了动，不耐烦地将被子拉开。克拉克滑进去，躺在他身边，小心翼翼地避免任何触碰。他面朝上平躺着，盯着天花板，试图记起如何呼吸。他满心疑问，成年人生活是不是就是这样的呢？无法疏通的迷茫和令人不安的尴尬，并且完全不知如何能使它停下来。

在他身边，莱克斯一动不动，思考着。

“ 你知道，克拉克。 ” 他沉思了一下，口气随便到令人不安，就好像他不过是要评论一下天气， “ 并不是我对你想操我这件事感到厌恶。恰恰相反。但我希望你能先寻求我的同意，尤其是当性行为的对象能让我后半辈子都烙上在执法部登记过的污点时。 ”

克拉克吸了一口气。 “ 老天。 ”

“ 当然了，也许不经我同意正是快感的所在？ ”

“ 不！老天。我不是我自己。我不知道 ——”

下一瞬间，莱克斯就翻到了他身上，将他压进床垫，把他的手禁锢在他头顶。 “ 你确定？ ”

“ 我确定！莱克斯。上帝呀。我没有 —— 我不会 ——”

他想要坐起来，但是莱克斯压住了他，用腿将克拉克牢牢夹在他的身体下面。莱克斯是强壮的，并且训练有素，但他无法和克拉克相比，后者可以一挥手就将他扔到房间的那头去。而每当他记起在玉米地里发生的事情的时候，这都是最糟糕的部分。他的父母从他能记事起就反复教育他，告诉他他他必须要当心，因为他可能会伤害到人。他从理论上能理解这事，但直到他发起狂来的那个晚上，他才第一次真正地感受到，真正理解了人类那令人悲伤和惊惧的脆弱程度。

这是莱克斯教会他的。莱克斯，一个从来不曾脆弱过的人。莱克斯，是克拉克所遇见过的最强壮的人。在一个正当的世界里，克拉克是无法伤害到他的。

莱克斯晃动他的身体，挺动胯部向前用力摩擦着克拉克的，阴茎与阴茎相碰掀起热辣的火花，克拉克叫出声来。他模糊地知道莱克斯意图惩罚他，这亦或是一种考验。他想要遏制自己的反应，但是他的身体再次背叛了他。莱克斯肌肤的触感，柔软且令人眼花缭乱的赤裸，抚摸他的全身，将所有的理性都抹去了。被唤起的性欲如火热的波涛窜过他的身体。他感到莱克斯的勃起与他自己的阴茎不断地顶压在一起，这更刺激了他的欲望。

莱克斯在他的唇上留下一连串野蛮的吻，他不停地将身体撞向克拉克的，那么用力，以至于他一定是要弄伤自己了。这让克拉克考虑停下来，但是他没有。他只是躺在那里，毫不反抗的，接受莱克斯需要做的一切。

他的消极态度使莱克斯抬起牙在他的喉咙边咬了一口。

“ 怎么了，克拉克？你难道不喜欢这样的方式吗？ ”

“ 不喜欢。 ” 他声音在这大房间里回荡，听起来十分虚弱。

这是真的。这不是他想要莱克斯的方式。只不过他的身体似乎根本不管他的想法。他的乳头急切地想要得到关注。他的阴茎肿胀到发痛。他的呼吸短促絮乱，这让他头晕目眩。

“ 撒谎精。 ” 莱克斯狠狠地咬了他的乳头，几乎能引起刺痛。 “ 你知道我开始想什么吗，克拉克？也许这里面根本没有什么真奥妙的东西。也许你只是在戏弄我，嗯？是不是这样？ ”

“ 不！我不会 ——”

“ 你不会吗？大家似乎都喜欢和卢瑟家的人玩智力游戏。喜欢挑战。而你的家人对我卢瑟家来说显然一点用都没有。 ”

“ 那是我的父亲。不是我！ ”

“ 我是说，反正我们都是骗子了，不是吗？那么为什么不在卢瑟自家玩的游戏里时不时击败我们一次呢？ ”

“ 不！莱克斯。求你了。你知道那不是 ——”

“ 我不得不赞赏你按对了所有的按钮，克拉克。真的。那副处子英雄的做派可让我硬了。 ” 莱克斯顶弄着他，像是想要强调自己的观点似的， “ 而你看着我的样子，瞪大眼睛充满好奇，这双眼里也许不那么纯真呢。老天。还有那些关于永远做朋友的真心诚意的誓言。 ’ 我为人处世自有自己的决断，莱克斯。 ’ 那真他妈的棒极了。 ”

“ 他妈的闭嘴！ ” 长久以来第一次，有那么几分之一秒的时间里，克拉克想要真正弄伤地他。

“ 我的意思是，谁他妈会真的有那么 —— 那么正派？ ” 莱克斯笑起来，那笑声难听极了， “ 这就是你想要教我的？我永远没法拥有那样的东西？那东西从来没有存在过？你只不过是想要我晕头转向？是不是这样的，克拉克？这是不是你想要的？ ”

他在枕头上疯狂地摇头，愤怒消失得如来时一样快，只留下胸腔里一丝沉闷的疼痛， “ 不！莱克斯。老天。我没有。 ”

“ 这是大家都想要的。 ”

“ 不是我！ ” 他热切地否认。

“ 我差点就被你骗了。那一晚上在玉米地，当你热辣的舌尖抵着我的屁股的时候，你难道不是正试图展示给我看？告诉我我什么都不知道？告诉我你不过和其他人一样是一类货色？ ”

“ 上帝啊，莱克斯。不是，不是那样的。我不是 —— 我是不应该失去控制的，我很抱歉。但当时我真的不知道自己在做什么。而且我也不像别人一样。我不能吃藏红花。只是那时我不知道。然后我又那么想要你。我从见你的第一刻起就想要你了。然后那藏红花 —— 然后我就差不多是发了疯。但我没法忍住。我真的对不起。 ”

这话在克拉克自己听来都年轻且愚蠢，并且以这种极端的方式呼吸，很明显他强烈地想要忍住眼泪。他不停地想，有些歇斯底里的，要不是因为他那愚蠢的外星的怪异能力，他都不会跑到莱克斯这里来。因为不管他是多么喜欢莱克斯 —— 而他真的，真的喜欢 —— 这都是完全冲昏头脑的行为。

 

莱克斯僵住了，有那么可怕的一瞬间，克拉克甚至都不确定他是否在呼吸。

“ 操。 ” 最终他抵着克拉克的脸颊喃喃道。

他放开了克拉克的手腕，抬起一点身子，然后看着他，一心一意的，几乎是惊奇的，仿佛是到现在他才突然能看清他。他用发抖的手小心翼翼地，温柔地抚摸过克拉克的脸颊。

“ 噢，克拉克，噢，上帝。 ”

之后吻就落在了莱克斯的手指刚刚摸过的地方。

“ 真的，真的很抱歉。 ” 克拉克用颤抖的声音说。

“ 我知道。没关系。我也很抱歉。 ”

克拉克可以感到那莱克斯温暖的呼吸吹在他的嘴唇上，之后莱克斯的舌头就在他的嘴里了，做那些美妙的，意想不到的事情，一路舔过他的牙齿，摩擦他的上颚。他们第一次的亲吻，一点都不像之前的冲突，而这让他浑身颤抖。莱克斯将他拥得更紧了，爱抚他。克拉克在被褥间蜷起手，依旧有些害怕，依旧不完全确定他是否被允许触碰莱克斯。

莱克斯分开两人亲吻的嘴唇，之后在他的嘴角边呢喃 “ 嗯，克拉克 ” ，这声音听上去就像是许可了。尽管这样，克拉克依然还是试探性的，把自己限制在沿着莱克斯的肩线小心抚弄上，之后滑过他的背部。莱克斯是光滑的，全身上下都那么的滑，温暖而完美。他们的身体开始再次移动起来，这次是自然而然的，一起挺动，而不是碰撞，这是克拉克一直以来都想要的方式。

这感觉实在太棒了，这让克拉克大胆起来。他让一只手溜到莱克斯的屁股上，揉搓他的臀瓣，每一下揉搓都让莱克斯贴上他。他的另一只手探索起莱克斯那美丽的，脆弱的头骨来，莱克斯头骨的曲线完美的与他的掌心相贴合。

莱克斯的舌头舔过他的锁骨，划了一个又一个圈，每一下都能让克拉克的脊椎感到美好又强烈地颤栗。直到他突然意识到这是刚才莱克斯咬了他的地方之一。他应该是会疼的，但是，当然了，他一点都不疼。在他的皮肤上应该会有咬痕的，或者一个印迹，任何印迹，但是当然了，他皮肤上什么都没有。而莱克斯发现了。他什么都知道了。

“ 我不能对你做任何事，对吗？ ” 莱克斯抵着他的喉咙低语。

他听上去几乎是有些害怕。

“ 莱克斯 ——”

“ 你可以做任何事。而我甚至不能 —— 碰你 —— 上帝。即使我他妈的开车撞你也不行。 ”

“ 不，莱克斯。 ” 克拉克以一种他从未对待过任何人事物的温柔地抚摸他的脸。

莱克斯冲他露出的笑容特别令人心碎。 “ 没关系，克拉克。我只是 —— 没关系。 ”

他再次动起来，再次吻克拉克。克拉克的手在莱克斯的手臂上来回抚摸，试图传达所有重要的事情。你是珍贵的。安全的。永远的。

快感在克拉克阴茎的底部积蓄，他有些胃疼。做爱的强烈冲击与他想象中的完全不同，而他现在知道你的确可能会因为太年轻而不适合这样的事。太年轻，以至于不能一次承受这么多的感受。他的内心纠结万分，好像他一点都不想它结束，但同时又好像如果它再不结束的话，他可能是要死了。他实在不能想象这是正常的。

但也许它就是正常的，因为莱克斯看起来完全理解。 “ 没关系，克拉克。你有我呢。 ”

他伸手下去，在身体间，将两人的性器握在手里。克拉克咬牙屏住呼吸，猛地向前顶，叫声响得足以唤醒仆人。

“ 莱克斯！ ”

“ 就是这样。来吧。为我射出来。射出来。 ”

于是他射了。又一个卢瑟式的命令被执行了。夺目的星星在他紧闭的双眼后面爆炸。滚烫的精液喷得他小腹上都是 —— 他自己的，莱克斯的，混合在一起无法分辨。

 

有那么几秒他失去了神智，当他回过神来的时候，莱克斯在用被子角将两人擦干净。克拉克疲倦地依偎在他的怀里，脑袋枕在莱克斯的肚子上。他可以闻到莱克斯肌肤上性爱残留的气息，这使得他确信不管这多么让他迷惑，他都一定会想要再做一次。很快的。经常性的。莱克斯的手臂弯过来搂着他，慵懒地抚摸他的头发。克拉克感到温暖和被照顾着的愉悦，他感受到所有情感，除了刀枪不入。

“ 你说你不能对我做任何事，这是不对的。 ” 克拉克小声说，挨着莱克斯的肋骨， “ 你可以恨我。 ”

他感到莱克斯腹部的肌肉在他的脸颊下收紧。那手在他的头发里停住了。 “ 不，克拉克，我不能。 ” 然后手指重新开始抚摸他。

“ 即使我不和其他人一样？ ”

“ 因为，克拉克。因为你和他们都不一样。 ”

“ 但是 ——” 他突然觉得已经没有不说的必要了，因为莱克斯已经知道了，当沉默已经不再是保护，而是长久以来的习惯时， “ 我只是 ——”

莱克斯将他拥紧，几乎像是忧虑的。 “ 没关系。你没有必要说。我不需要它。 ”

“ 但是我想要告诉你。 ” 他闭上眼睛， “ 事情是这样的 —— 我 —— 我不是 —— 来自这里。 ”

莱克斯深吸了一口气，他的胸部下沉，然后他的另一只手环过来搂住克拉克的肩膀，将他拉近，紧紧抱着他。 “ 哦，老天，克拉克。 ”

在过去的几天里，在过去的一个小时里，在克拉克的身上发生了很多事情。然后突然的，他无法控制地发起抖来。泪水流下来，滚烫的，无声的，羞耻的，意料之外地刺痛了他的脸颊。谁会因为这样的事哭啊？他一时只想着这个。

莱克斯用力地拥抱他，坚定的吻落在他的头顶。 “ 没关系。你没事的。 ”

“ 我不能吃藏红花，莱克斯。 ” 他意识到自己在说，毫无来由地。

“ 是的，没错，你当然不能吃了。 ”

“ 对不起。我不是故意伤害你。我永远不会伤害你的。 ”

“ 嘘嘘，克拉克，我知道。别说话了。 ”

莱克斯用令人安心的口吻轻抚他。

“ 一切都会没事的。你看。我只需要在以后喂你吃东西的时候多加小心。我们不需要让其他人知道你不是来自这里。 ”

克拉克的喉咙因为太多的情感而感到疼痛，以至于他发不出声音来。于是最后他决定在莱克斯的身上按下一个感激的吻。莱克斯似乎是明白了，因为他将克拉克搂得更紧了。被他紧紧拥在怀里，克拉克可以感受到所有莱克斯想要向他传递的重要的东西 —— 你是我的，你是安全的，以及，谢谢你。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 11,173


End file.
